


The Braces

by Attasee



Series: Suits and Umberella’s [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothes Porn, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Older Characters, POV Mycroft Holmes, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: As Mycroft is actual Great Britain he wears braces for his trousers (UK) not suspenders (US meaning). Greg obviously likes them a lot.





	The Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am all about the clothes. Welcome to a new series...

“Darlin’”

Even with his back turned Mycroft feels the rumble in Greg’s voice from the other side of their bedroom. It’s one that always beings a smile to his face. Low, husky and filled with lust and so much longing it makes him want to strip off his suit and climb back into bed with him. Instead, he straightens the front of the Harvie and Hudson bespoke shirt he’d put on moments before, touches the edge of the red braces he has taken to wearing, then slowly rolls his head anticlockwise to work out the crick in his neck. “Yes?” He asks with a smile.

Mycroft knows it will take a moment for Greg to respond, they’ve played this game many times before. It’s easy now, after all this time. He knows the reaction he will get from his retired detective when he eventually turns around but it waiting for it is so much better.

“You’re being cruel”

“I am?” Mycroft’s asks again, a wry smile forming on his face.

“You are and you know it.”

“We obviously have very different definitions of the word cruel Gregory.” Mycroft says with a pause, his fingers are now tight around one of the elastic straps that go over his shoulder and into the Y at the middle of his back. “It’s to be expected though, you from the wrong side of the tracks, me the right. How we have lasted this long I can only speculate. I am merely taking my time, dressing for my day’s work, as I do the other two days of the week.”

He hears a desperate huff from the bed.

“When is it May again? It’s quiet here during the day. You should be home with me here living our best retired life.”

“Three months, two weeks, 1 day and 7 hours, then you will have my full attention.” Mycroft replies. Gregory knows very well that Mycroft can quote it to the second, but it’s his husband’s thing at the moment – the big count down – every day the same question, a day closer to it being zero. Instead of answering Mycroft straightens his tie and carefully folds the matching silk handkerchief that he will later push into the breast pocket on his suit. For good measure he then gives the braces a sharp tug before releasing them with a snap. The resulting sting he receives travels all the way across the room towards Gregory.

“Darlin’.”

This time it’s a whine, painful almost. Mycroft can hear the hitch in Greg’s voice and another anguished huff. “That’s just bloody cruel Myc, you know what those things do to me.”

Mycroft does and have no fear, he will continue to exploit Gregory’s fascination with the braces until for the next three months and beyond. “Your obsession with my work attire will always baffle me.”

“Come here.”

“I am late.”

“I’doesn’t matter, come here.”

“Gregory…”

“Come here and let me touch you. Scruff you and them braces up.”

Mycroft tuts and rolls his eyes playfully. “If you must..”

“I always must…”

“And thats why I love you Detective Chef Inspector.”

“It certainly is.”


End file.
